Discord Q
February 6, 2018 Note: Some edits have been made for the purpose of spelling, grammar, additional information, or keeping the conversation concise and focused on Tefler's responses. The full, unedited conversation can be viewed here (Google Doc). Acid_King: In any case... cum inflation is hot, breeding is hot, femsub is hot, so yes please lol. The teasing with the breeding, though... that climax better not let me down. I'm pulling for some sort of hyper/extreme pregnancy at this point lol. Quintuplets for Alyssa. XD Tefler: I read your comments above... quite amusing. :smiley: In all honesty, I'd love to just go off the deep end into a sea of depravity, but the problem is, I get loads of complaints about the sex being skippable. And truth be told, the sex would be less meaningful if I just had John go around having sex with and impregnating legions of girls. Here's a plotline I toyed with and abandoned: John goes with the YM Matriarchs and the assassins to a Maliri club on Valaden. He "befriends" the female club owner, and gives her empathetic abilities, letting her see who was good and bad out of the girls that came to the club. Anyone good gets lined up for time with John... basically another way of encouraging Maliri society to behave itself. In the end, that morphed into Alyssa's detecting all the bad guys on the Underworld. Acid_King: Ah, Makes sense... I mentioned it above, but Alyssa's cock envy throughout the series cracks me up. Lucky for the women of the galaxy she didn't end up being the one with the cock lol. Tefler: Yeah Alyssa's like John debauched Jiminy Cricket :wink: Always let your libido be your guide... Grolan Knight: Tef had been on here but it was right after the server was started. We were very quiet back then. Tefler: Yeah, not many people around at the start for obvious reasons. I might set up some kind of regular time when I'm on here to say hi to everyone. Acid_King: Don't want to set myself up for disappointment, but any chance of us seeing more extreme kinks, like hyper pregnancy or anything like that? We've got a small bit of futa content so far, how have people reacted to that? Tefler: The problem with extreme kinks (and everything in erotica) is how polarizing it is. I'd have no problem writing lots more scenes with Jade in catform and things like that. Acid_King: That's true, why I asked about the reaction to the futa stuff, which can be polarizing. I love the way you've handled it though. Tefler: The incest angle is another one that's a bit tricky. Having John with Edraele and the twins would be very hot, but for others it's an extreme turnoff. It's hard getting a balance in a long-running story. As you say Alyssa does have quite a bit of dick envy, there'll be plenty more DP scenes with her and her "telekinetic stand-ins". Aztoroth: Come on, everyone has thought about doing your woman's mom as well. Tefler: Lol Acid_King: I mean, I'm looking forward to the inevitable scene where John has to convert his mother away from another progenitor's service... And we know how he's gonna do that... Tefler: As to some of the other things you mentioned, at least a couple of them will be in there, but I won't spoil any surprises. Acid_King: Yeah no spoilers please. That's not why we lured you here. :wink: Tefler: I actually wrote a scene where Alyssa was getting a bit carried away with John, and was fantasizing about her having a hate-fuck with Jessica Blake. One of the editors didn't approve, so I erred on the side of caution. :smiley: (and chopped it) Aztoroth: That is actually very in character for Alyssa lol. Tefler: Yeah I thought so. :wink: Aztoroth: She seems like she would get off on it too. Such an awesome series. One of my two favorites and the more favored of the two. Tefler: Thanks. :smiley: Acid_King: Yup! It's a lot of fun. Good character depth plus well-written smut is pretty rare. Tefler: It's been a fun story to write too. I think all the military sci-fi without the sex and relationship stuff would end up being a bit dry and tedious. Acid_King: Yeah, to be honest I'm here for the sex/relationship stuff, but the military/sci-fi stuff needs to be there or else it wouldn't quite work. Add some stakes to things and some outside threats. Keeps things tense when they need to be. I do definitely love the... well developed characters in a relationship that's so unusual... many women and one man, no jealousy on the part of the women... And they're not just fuckdolls, you know? They have depth. Makes it both hotter and better reading. Anyway Tefler, thanks for dropping by, looking forward to the next chapter! Tefler: No problem, I'll be back! :smiley: Master_Laurent: I think you can get away with a little more kink. Kento Taubin: Am I the only one who reads the story more for the main storyline than the sex?? Master_Laurent: Kento, No, I read it primarily for the story line, if you read my comments I complain about the sex scenes because they have become predictable. Tefler: Glad you liked the changes Master_Laurent. Most editing tends to be just minor tweaks here and there. I think there's only ever been a couple of chapters where the editors demanded significant changes. :smiley: The patron comments are a great source of ideas. If something seems like a sensible addition, I have no problem about adding it in. Someone suggested a character idea about 6 months ago... she'll be in the sequel. :wink: Muledrvr: I guess 360 view in the armor didn't make the cut lol. Tefler: 360 vision is a great idea, but they haven't really needed it so far, so I haven't added it in. Unless I can think of a compelling plot reason for upgrades, I usually skip them. Muledrvr: Guess there'll have to be a scene where someone gets snuck up on from behind lol :stuck_out_tongue: Acid_King: The only reason I brought up futa for this story was Alyssa's cock envy lol. The idea of her being altered so that she's a hermaphrodite who generates more of John's sperm to knock up more hotties and keep the harem happy while he's busy and so on. Tefler: No, there won't be any Futa girls on the crew. One of the primary tenets of the story is that the only wang permanently allowed on the Invictus is John's. :smiley: Category:Tefler Q&A